Flames
by Pieces-Of-Peace
Summary: In which Kaneki and Amon have been around since ep1) Rin walks into the class hated, and emerges with a friend. Rated T for swearing. I'm bad at summaries. :P Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first story as of this moment.**

 **My friend was forcing me to watch an anime with him when something caught my eye. Suguro continues to fight with Rin about how Satan's flames can kill people, yet doesn't acknowledge the fact that his pistol, as well as Shima's staff can do the same thing. Hence inspiration struck.**

 **I hope you all enjoy, and please ignore my sloppiness, it is currently midnight and I have not read the manga as of yet.**

* * *

 _'Don't you get it?! Those flames of yours can kill people!'_

 _'Bon! Don't get too close!'_

 _'What's the Son of Satan doing in a school for exorcists?!'_

Rin bit his lip in frustration, growling mentally as he felt one of his canines draw blood. The bluenette flopped down on the bed, tired physically and mentally. The day had been draining to say the least. The Ex wires continued to keep their distance, it was seriously pissing off the half-breed. When would they realise that he was Rin, not Satan? When would they realise he was willing to give his life for them, and would rather lose his own that hurt them? Only two of the Ex wires seemed indifferent to his little secret. Takara-yun* and Kaneki-yun. He had never really interacted with either of them, and Kaneki-yun kind of intimidated him. The white-haired teen never talked to anyone, only speaking to ask Yukio questions in class. Not only that, but a older man with a white briefcase never left his side.

Kaneki Ken and Kourtarou Amon.

They were both rather mysterious. Amon was certainly the more talkative of the duo, but most information about them was 'classified.' Kaneki was never seen without a little medical eyepatch over his right eye, and when questioned, he simply cast his gaze to the floor. He intimidated everyone around him, and often got into 'arguments' with Suguro. The arguments usually consisted of Suguro yelling at Kaneki, and the latter calmly rebuffing everything Suguro said. Another weird thing about the two was that Amon refused to call Kaneki by his name, and instead called him Eyepatch. At first Rin had thought it was a nickname between friends, but it soon became obvious that the two were nothing near friends. They rarely spoke unless it was Amon giving Eyepatch a warning, or Eyepatch cursing Amon. It was weird.

Kaneki-yun had acquired a few nicknames by the others. Many called him Eyepatch, but whenever Kaneki pissed off Amon, the elder would call him 'Centipede.' This usually earned a glare from Kaneki. Other nicknames didn't tend to last long. But Kaneki and Amon clearly had some bad history, and Rin had decided to stay out of it.

That was until one day.

He'd walked into a class to find everyone cleaning. Suguro and Shima were catching little ghoul-tars, the girls were dusting and Kaneki was reading. Amon was chiding Kaneki, telling him he should help, and every now and again Suguro would join in. Kaneki ignored both of them. As Rin walked in, all conversation came to a halt, and Suguro took to glaring at him. "Hey guys! I checked our class first, but it was empty. I got confused for a sec." The half-demon attempted to start a conversation, failing miserably. Konekomaru excused himself, flinching away from Rin's offering of help. Kaneki looked up from his book, at first Rin felt his heart drop, believing Kaneki too was afraid of him. But then, to his shock and surprise, Kaneki _smiled._ It obviously startled everyone, Amon included. But Kaneki ignored all of their startled stares and looked to Rin. He beckoned the half-breed over, and Rin trotted to his side, still confused and surprised, but he sat down on the teachers desk beside Eyepatch. There was silence, until...

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Came Suguro's voice, nothing short of a hiss as he narrowed his eyes at Kaneki.

The white-haired boy looked back at Suguro calmly. "I asked him to sit beside me."

Shima trembled slightly, "But he's the-"

He was silenced by a glare from Kaneki. "That does not matter. I think you all forget that he is only half demon. He is still half human, no?"

The class were startled by the reply, Suguro snapped out of it the fastest. "Yeah. But he's SATAN'S KID! Doesn't that scare you at all? Don't you remember the blue night?"

Kaneki smiled at Suguro, "No. Do _you_ remember? If I recall, you weren't at the temple that night."

Suguro and Shima were silent, but did nothing but glare icily at Kaneki.

"Ah. I am correct then."

Rin looked at Kaneki in awe. Not only was the boy standing up for him, but he was going against Suguro!

"It doesn't matter if we were there or not! We lost people that night! Don't you know how that feels?!"

Kaneki's gaze softened. "My parents are dead. The only person who ever stood up for me is dead. I had to watch another friend die in front of me, and had to shield her daughter's eyes so that she wouldn't see." He growled at Suguro, "do _you_ know how that feels?"

Everyone was silent.

Suddenly one of the pipes in the ceiling burst, and dozens of ghoul-tars flooded the room, swarming the girls. "Shiemi! Izumo!" yelped Rin, darting forward, "Get away from them!" He roared at the tiny demons, the blue flames engulfing him, and spreading to the girls. The two shrieked in fright, and instantly Suguro was at Rin's side. "What are you trying to do, kill them?!" He snapped, punching the demon in the stomach, "Those damn blue flames of yours can kill people!"

Rin cast his gaze to the floor, it had been going well! He finally had someone to stand up for him! But after that, surely even Kaneki would never-

His train of thought was cut short when a hand rested on his shoulder. He glanced up and stared in shock. Kaneki was stood beside him, cold grey eyes suddenly filled with rage. Rin was about to question the weird kid, when he stepped forward, seemingly protective of the demon.

"What the hell are you doing?! Can't you see he just tried to burn Izumo and Shiemi?!" Roared Sururo, "Those fucking flames can kill people!"

Kaneki smiled sadistically. "So can your pistol."

Suguro looked down at the small firearm, seeming confused. "No it can't. The bullets can only hurt demons."

Upon hearing this, Kaneki laughed. He freaking _laughed!_ And said, "You really are retarded!" Suguro was about to defend himself when Kaneki continued, "You think they only affect demons?! Ha! What would they do if you shot one at a human, ghost through them?!" As he realised that the gun really could harm people, Suguro fell silent. "And what about your weird staff thing?" He asked, turning to Shima, who frowned, "I would never use it on a person..."

Once again Kaneki snorted in amusement. "No, but your enemy can disarm you and use it on _you_ , no?"

Shima did not reply. Amon frowned, "Eyepatch." He growled, "That's enough."

Kaneki glared. "Shut up. We both know that it isn't enough."

Amon remained silent. Kaneki turned to him, "I'm not hungry, Amon. Why would I?" This seemed to startle Amon, who put down his briefcase. Eyepatch then turned to the girls. "Shiemi. When those flames hit you, were you burnt?" The blonde shook her head fiercely, "N-No! They weren't hot!" He the looked to Izumo, as if to inquire the same question. "Nah, it was more warm than hot." Kaneki then turned to the boys. Each of them looked shocked. Rin looked at Kaneki.

"Why?"

Kaneki glanced at Rin, puzzled. "Why what?"

"Why are you standing up for me?"

The other teen smiled, before shooting a glance at Amon, who frowned and shook his head. Kaneki ignored him.

"Because we're more similar than I thought."

And with that, he removed his eyepatch, to reveal a black sclera and a red pupil.

A Kakugan.

A ghoul.

A demon.

* * *

 **All done. Sorry, I was unsure of how to end it, I think this will do.**

 **I apologise if I misspelt any of their names.**

 ***Yun is used as a honorific for people you are familiar with.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **When I first wrote this I intended for it to be an Oneshot, however I forgot to write that down, and now I just don't want to disappoint anyone.**

 **BE (Blue Emu) Is writing this chapter, as I am pressed for time.**

 **BE: Wassup?**

 **Without further ado, let us continue.**

* * *

Amon was clearly _extremely_ pissed off about the fact that Kaneki refused to wear his eyepatch. When questioned about it by normal students, he just said that his eye had healed. But when asked by a CRAM school student, he gave the most icy glare and seemed to emit an evil aura. Because of this, students began to steer clear of him. They tried to question Amon, but each time they did, he would get mad and try to stay calm as he dismissed them. By the end of the month, everyone had given up even trying.

That is, everyone except Rin.

Rin _knew_ he'd seen was real. A black sclera accompanied by a red iris, he was certain he'd seen it! It had only been there for a moment, and had quickly changed to a dull, empty grey eye to match his other. But Rin knew it was real. Why else would he wear that eyepatch? His eye was perfectly fine. But after gaining no information for over a month, he turned to the living textbook:

Yukio.

* * *

Rin stalked into the room. He already knew Yukio wouldn't believe him, so he'd returned to blackmail.

Glasses.

Oh, Yukio would be pissed! But there wasn't anything that that moley-four-eyes could do while Rin had his glasses hostage! Gathering all of them up took awhile, but Rin was certain it'd be worth it. He needed answers! And so, with all of the hostages gathered, Rin made his way to the class.

Just as he arrived, he knew it was a shitty idea. After all, Kaneki would be in class. And Amon would probably kill him with the weird white briefcase, but the door swung open on it's own, and he was revealed to the class. Rin knew to gain info he would have to be subtle, so he calmly walked into the room, sat beside Eyepatch and asked him: "Are you human?"

Silence.

Kaneki chuckled in slight amusement. "That is what Amon is teaching us about today."

Only then did Rin bother to look around the room, and he saw, much to his shock and amazement, Yukio. _Yukio Okumura._ Sitting at a students desk. Rin couldn't take it. _He just couldn't take it!_ His teacher/nii-san, was sat at a desk.

Rin burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yu-Yuk-Yukio?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH- OWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Yukio, in his fuelled rage, had grasped Rin's tail, and held it rather tightly.

* * *

Once everything had settled down, Rin took a seat between Yukio and Kaneki. Amon stepped forward, cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention, and began his lecture.

"Have any of you ever heard of a ghoul?"

The Ex-wires looked among one another in confusion. Why wouldn't they have heard of ghouls? They were Exorcists for god's sake. Sensing everyone's confusion, Yukio asked Amon to elaborate.

"Okay then, have any of you heard of a humane ghoul?"

Once again there was confusion. No one had ever heard of a humane ghoul, and were all equally shocked as Kaneki raised his hand. Amon gave Kaneki a withering glare.

"...Hmm... Well. A humane ghoul is only known as this because of their appearance. They look completely human, and have the same intelligence of a human, though they're a little more primal."

This time it was Kaneki's turn to stare at Amon, unblinking eyes full of rage. Amon smirked, almost victoriously.

"Today not only will you study them, but you will meet one, and you _will_ fight it."

Whispers of fright and excitement spread among the class.

"Now. A ghoul as previously mentioned, is completely human in appearance. You do not need a temptate (Spirit Wound) to see one. They mainly inhabit Japan, but a few have been spotted in America. Like all demons, humane ghouls have no rights, and if someone is discovered to be a ghoul, they are to be killed on sight."

Izumo raised her hand, looking confused and bored. "Amon. If they're completely human, how do you know how to find them."

"A ghoul has high RC cell levels. While the human's is around two to three hundred, and a demon's is around nine hundred to a thousand, a ghoul's can range from five to ten thousand. These high RC levels lead to quick healing, and the fact that their skin cannot be penetrated by a normal blade. Other than this, a ghoul has one extra organ. It is predatory, and is only used in battle. It allows the ghoul to use what it called a kagune."

"Sir?" Bon. "What's a kagune?"

"Good question. A kagune is the organ. It is pushed out of the body in combat, and can take one form out of many. We class ghouls by these forms. The main species of ghouls are: Bikaku Rinkaku Ukaku and **(I cant remember the last ones. Sorry!)**

The lesson droned on and on, from talking about ghouls' kagune to talking about some of the strongest ghouls still alive.

"U-Um... Sir?"

"Yes Shiemi?"

"Y-You said that a blade can't pierce their skin, if that is true how are they killed?"

"With a Quinque. Like my one here."

Amon drew his briefcase and clicked a button, effectively changing it's form to that of a hammer.

"The CCG use these to exterminate the ghouls. They are, by definition, a harvested kagune."

It wasn't until they got to why the ghouls were being killed that Kaneki snapped.

"They are killed, because of their eating habits."

The Ex-wires looked among eachother in confusion.

"A ghoul only needs a little bit of food once a month to survive, and it is unknown whether or not they need water. But this is not why they are hunted. They are hunted because their only living food source... is humans."

* * *

 **BE: Cliffie! Mwahahahaha!**

 **Soooo... This'll probably be continued. If not, sorry.**

 **And I'm also sorry that I'm such a crappy writer :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

 **Third Chapter. Sorry for the wait. It's really short, I hate my teacher who decides to assign NINE PAGES of H/W.**

 **Anywho: Continued:**

* * *

 **NO P.O.V**

The entire room was stunned into silence. You could hear a pin drop. Then almost as quickly as the silence came, it disappeared into roars of outrage.

"They eat HUMANS?!"

"Monsters!"

"How could they..."

"They should-"

Before she could continue, Izumo was cut off by Eyepatch snapping his finger. He glared at each person in the room individually, being certain not to miss anyone. His gaze was furious, yet calm. Inattentive, yet observative. He scowled in annoyance, before sighing, as if he knew something they didn't. It was at this time that Amon decided to cut in.

"Ghouls are unsavoury characters, but it is the role of the CCG to hunt them in the same way they hunt us. This way, humankind will not be wiped out. We believe this is the ghouls' goal. If they wipe out mankind, then they win the Earth. However, food will still be an issue. They would undoubtedly hunt one another. It is pure proof on their savagery!"

The students looked horrified, each in their own way. Konekomaru was trembling in undiluted fear, terror present in his eyes. Shima was also clearly scared, his hands shivering as instinct drew them to his staff. Izumo looked outraged, though if it was because of the ghouls or being interrupted, it was unclear. Bon also looked furious, staring at his hands. Amon felt sorry for him, he knew that look. The boy was thinking about all the losses, the ones he could have prevented if he'd joined the CCG. Shiemi looked purely mortified, trembling all over, as she even began to cuddle her familiar. Takara was forever indifferent.

Rin however, was different. He was disgusted by the acts of ghouls, but he was also... Confused? The half-demon was clearly more confused than anything else, and he remained deep in thought. Even as his twin tried to snap him back to normal, Rin clearly had something on his mind. And then, one little movement of the eyes, one confused glance, and everything went to hell in Amon's head.

The half-demon was staring at the half-ghoul.

 **Rin P.O.V**

 _That can't be right. No way in hell! If the ghouls are so bad, then how are we still alive?_

Since the day Eyepatch had showed Rin his special eye, Rin had been studying and studying about it. He wanted, no- needed, to know if it was true. If Eyepatch was really a ghoul. A half-ghoul.

He wanted it to be true with all his heart! He would finally have someone who understood his situation and didn't despise him for it! A half-ghoul would be in the same sort of situation as a half-demon, right? Yeah! Eyepatch had already proven himself a friend in Rin's eyes. He'd defended the half-demon back then. It was so damn obvious that Eyepatch understood.

But at the same time, he didn't want it to be true. It meant there was someone out there like him, enduring the same hell Rin went through each day. It meant Eyepatch was abandoned by his friends, it meant he had to wear a mask just so people didn't find out straight away. It meant Eyepatch was hunted everyday, it meant that _so many people_ wanted him dead.

Rin wasn't sure what to think anymore...

 **Eyepatch P.O.V**

The half-demon had figured it out. Eyepatch could tell. From the questioning look in the bluenette's eyes to the way his tail twitched uncomfortably. The eye Eyepatch had shown him was a dead giveaway, but the demon had earned high praise from Eyepatch. There was confusement and annoyance in his eyes, but no ill will, no anger, no hatred. Just a young half-human who wanted to know more. And for that, Eyepatch regarded him highly.

The half-ghoul could sense the terror practically rolling off Amon, Eyepatch really did despise the man. One little thing happens and he screeches like a boiling kettle! It was only one person who found out, and besides, he had a reason to be here.

The exquires were almost done with their Ghoul Theory, and soon it would be time for them to fight one, which meant they would be bringing _her_ here.

Eyepatch would get to her, whether as Kaneki, Centipede, or Eyepatch.

* * *

 **TA DA! I know it's short. I'm doing my best.**

 **Who should the exquires fight?**

 **Touka**

 **Hinami**

 **An informant of Kanou**

 **OC**

 **Any other female ghoul**

Take your pic 'cos I'm stuck. xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So the results:** **Touka: 5** **Hinami: 3** **So now we know who we're going to meet. Now, I'm kinda stuck, so the chapters may be a bit fast-paced... Or non-Understandable... I'll try my best though, considering I have no storyline...** **Anywho, continuing!**

 **O.O**

 **RIN P.O.V**

Why hadn't Suguro figured it out yet? Wasn't he meant to be the smart one? If I had managed to figure it out, then why hadn't he?

There had always been something bugging me about Eyepatch. He was always followed around by Amon, almost like a bodyguard, but the hostility they showed toward one another, it was as though they were enemies. Every now and again, ever since that lesson, Eyepatch was a bit more liable to ' _childish petty arguments'_ with Amon. And each time, the investigator would snap back. Their arguments _always_ contained at least two death threats, a reference to something in their past, and general backtalk.

They were worse than Suguro and I!

There was definately _something_ wrong. Eyepatch was so irritable these days, though he still kept up that mask of indifference. Amon was also acting odd, though it was more through anticipation and worry.

As I headed to class, I found myself suddenly surrounded by Amon and Eyepatch, and despite my (manly) yelp of suprise, they dragged me into one of the many empty rooms.

Amon immediately began berating me, which was terrorfying, but not nearly as bad as Yukio on a bad day. Eyepatch stood off to the corner, and ignored us, instead choosing to stick his nose in a book. Once Amon was done with his rant, which I barely understood, Eyepatch snapped the book shut and walked over to us.

Before I could speak up, the white-haired teen cut me off. "Basically, Amon doesn't want you being so open with the class about my condition. I don't really care."

I was stunned into silence for a moment, before I began grinning madly. The other two stared at me as though I was insane, which I probably looked, and Amon questioned me.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just _finally_ got confirmation! I mean, I was fairly certain, but now..."

I grinned cheerfully. Amon and Eyepatch stared comicially.

"You don't care?"

"If I did, that would make me a hypocrite."

Suddenly the investigator was on edge, and I vaguely saw his finger inch closer to the button on his briefcase.

"You mean, you're a ghoul too?"

"OF COURSE NOT, _BAKA_!"

Amon recoiled slightly, suprised with the insult. In fact, both of the duo were staring in shock and suprise.

" _...Nani?_ If you aren't a ghoul, how come your situation is similar to my own?" Asked Eyepatch, somewhat curious. Smirking, I admitted victory to myself as the emotion washed over his usually emotionless face.

"Because you're only half ghoul, right? I mean, I'm just guessing, but you have the scent of both a human, and what I'm guessing to be the scent of a ghoul. Two scents is an unique trait."

Eyepatch was amused. "A half-ghoul then?" I could understand his joy. it wasn't every day you see Amon Koutaro look so... _horrified_.

But, in response to his question, I shook my head and allowed my tail to slip out of my shirt, waving it behind me.

"Nope. Okumura Rin, half demon and the son of Satan, at your service."

 **O.O**

 **AMON P.O.V**

This... Was not how I planned it...

Eyepatch had been transferred here after the discovery of his half-blood situation. Out of sight, out of mind, as they say.

But for some goddamn reason, he ended up in not only one school, but two. And one of them was a bloody exorcist school. Mistake Number One.

Amon had immedietly seen Rin's tail, and after a furious conversation with the headmaster, found out the boy was a half demon. Mistake Number two.

Eyepatch had been completely oblivious to the tail, he had not recieved a temptaint, and hence was unable to see it. But on one seemingly wonderful, beautiful day, he was bitten by a low level demon, and ended up with a temptaint. Mistake Number three.

This accident had occured directly after Amon's first class, and thankfully had not seen Rin's tail. Instead, he saw it twitch under his shirt, and demanded an explanation, which he recieved. Mistake Number four.

Trusting that damn headmaster. Mistake Number five. After all, considering that he was the demon king of time and space, and the demon that bit Eyepatch was a Time Demon... Yeah. It was definately no coincidence.

And letting the two talk today was the ultimate mistake made today, I concluded, as Eyepatch rose his hand to grasp Rin's, and activated his kakugan.

"Kaneki Ken, half ghoul, at your service."

 **O.O**

 **NO P.O.V**

About a week later, their usual class had been relocated to the gym. Rin and Kaneki walked solemnly to their class. The bluenette could easily tell something was wrong with his friend. He was silent, as though angry, and in his eyes there was an uncommon, unsettling resolve. _Determination._ As for the half-ghoul, he too could easily tell his friend was worried for him. The uneasy, confused glances were enough of a clue.

As they arrived, the duo realised Amon was once again leading the class, and that they were the last to arrive.

"You are late, Eyepatch, Okumura."

"Sorry."

" _Gomenasai."_

With their apologies over, Amon handed over loose clothing, and sent them to the changing rooms.

Inside, Kaneki couldn't resist a slight chuckle. He knew that Rin was self conscious, but this was ridiculous.

The half-demon's tail had poofed up, looking like a poodle after a blow dry.

Eventually that chuckle grew to a snigger, and that snigger became a full blown laugh when Rin realised what the ghoul found funny.

Outside, Amon began to explain what was happening, and Kaneki's face became void of emotion.

"Today we will have a practical lesson. I hope you have all been paying attention in class, as today, you will encounter your first ghoul.

"Now. This one was picked up in the 13th ward, hanging around _Anteiku._ In any case, it was associated with Owl, and so is C Ranked by defult. However, after several murders, its rank was moved to A.

"Now. It is an Ukaku, so remember: Wear it down first. It has little stamina. I hope you are all ready.

"You will have no assistance from staff- That is, unless you count Mr. Okumura."

With that, he finished his speech, and stepped aside, allowing the Exquires, and Yukio, enterance.

Into a large, domed, cage-like area.

And in the middle...

A young woman, a rabbit mask adorning her face.

 **O.O**

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **So Touka won the vote** **, hence her appearance in the story. I hope Amon's perspective cleared up most of the plotholes.**

 **I'm evil, I know. Cliffhangers.**

 **Anywho, thank you for reading, review if you have questions, and I'll see you all next tume.**


	5. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

**Yo! Sorry I haven't been updating. I went on holiday and only had the time to write a new chapter for one story. Soooo... forgive me?**

 **So I'm a bit lost on this, a few suggestions would help out a heck of a lot.**

 ** **Thanks!****

* * *

 ** **No. P.O.V****

The Esquires stared down the young woman, who was staring icily at them. Although they couldn't see her eyes, they could feel her gaze, and they just _knew_ she was plotting their deaths. They were tense, after all, this was their first practical. None of them had the faintest idea of how to deal with ghouls.

Kaneki had positioned himself downwind of the other ghoul, and was giving her a wide berth. Rin was shielding him from her view. Suguro had a borrowed Quinque pistol in his hands, and grasped it tensely, his knuckles had turned white from holding it so tightly. Shima had a staff similar to his usual one from his temple, but it closer resembled a pole with a sharpened tip. Konekomaru was in charge of CCG gas grenades, which Amon had assured him were much more effective than Holy Water grenades. Kamiki was being guarded by her two white fox demons, and had a Quinque knife in her hands. Shiemi was holding no weapon, instead holding a large medical kit full of painkillers and bandages. Nii was at her side, prepared to protect his master. Yukio had his regular gun, but both ghouls could sense the abnormal bullets, and knew it was a bad idea to get hit by them. Takara just stood to the side, eyes closed, and did nothing, arming himself with nothing. Yet, a killer intent that only the ghouls could sense surrounded him, and the two could tell it would be a _very_ bad to approach him.

The white rabbit growled, acknowledging them as a challenge. In mere seconds her kagune flared out, wings blasting out of her back, colours fading with the wind as they spread out behind her. Beautiful reds and purples blending with one another as they began to crystalize. Recognising the pattern of the wings, Yukio, Suguro and Kamiki cried out warnings to the others, before sprinting around the arena in zig zag patterns. It would be much harder for the rabbit to attack them now. Hearing their calls, Kaneki made himself scarce, using them as a distraction to escape from her field of vision. Once the half-ghoul had made his disappearance, the half-demon made his move, drawing his sword as blue flames licked around his skin. His teeth sharpened into fangs, and his eyes became cat-like slits with red pupils.

Roaring out in fury, he charged straight towards his prey. A raging flaming tsunami on the outside, and on the inside, a calm and collected flicker of flames. The wings hardened even more, and several crystals flew straight towards the demon. Dodging as he leapt into the sky, the flaming creature growled. The ghoul however, took advantage of his vulnerability as he was unable to dodge while in mid air. She fired another few crystal daggers at the demon, only to have each and every one shot clear out of the sky. Turning, she saw the twin of the monster, his gun drawn as he reloaded it.

Now though, she was much more aware of her surroundings, and easily avoided the next few bullets coming her way. Taking her attention off of the monster for now, the rabbit instead charged towards the purple fox, their paces switched as it became the hunter. Kamiki, upon realising the ghoul was sprinting towards her, commanded her kits to attack, hoping to slow down the rabbit so the fox could get her hunt. The rabbit growled in frustration as the fangs of the first white fox burrowed into her wing, narrowly missing her shoulder. The second aimed too high and she simply ducked, kicking it's back as it landed, breaking the spine as the first fox fell dead.

Her wings beat angrily as she tried to shake off the sibling fox, which now clung on with more vigour. Unshielded rage burned brightly in its eyes, flames almost as bright as the monster's. Speaking of which, the monster was charging towards her, gaining speed as he lost himself to his inner demons, the purple fox's desperate cry of _Mike_ only fuelling him.

Suguro and Yukio were firing desperately, taking turns in shooting so that one could fire while the other could reload, effectively causing a constant flow of bullets. Konekomaru was behind them, trying to figure out how the new grenades worked. They had been mentioned in class, he remembered, but he was unable to remember the correct way to take off the safety. Shima however had abandoned his previous place, and sped towards the purple fox.

The monster reached the rabbit, roaring in fury as it swung it's sword to her left, while aiming right. The feign was ineffective though, and the ghoul simply leapt to the side. But the demon could hear. He could hear his opponent panting. The plan was _working!_

Just then, the blue haired female was reminded of the other threats coming her way, as a explosion went off behind her. The beautifully deadly wing which had once been protecting her began to wither away, and she wailed in pain. The gas came into contact with her skin and she shrieked, desperately leaping away. Rin winced. Her reaction was reminiscent of his own when he was first exposed to Holy Water.

However now, as the little kitten ran out of grenades to throw, her kagune was completely obliterated, and would remain so until she next fed. The rooster and the twin of the demon sighed in relief. There was no longer anything to block their bullets. They opened fire once again, having stopped when the demon got too close.

But before any of their well-placed bullets could hit, another kagune had appeared. This one spread out into six different tentacles, each one spewing from a new figure's back. The posture faintly reminded Bon of a squid. Yukio cursed, recognising the kagune as one belonging to a Rinkaku ghoul. Amon had not briefed them on how to fight one, having declared that that part of their training would come later.

Slowly the smoke, which had been created in the arrival of their new opponent cleared. And all of the exquires blinked.

 _"KANEKI?!"_

It was said by the rabbit, who was staring in rage. Kaneki simply smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Everyone present was staring at the duo of ghouls in quiet horror, everyone that is, save a certain half demon. Rin simply smirked, having been briefed by the other half monster what was most likely to occur next.

 _"You BASTARD!"_

And sure enough, the half ghoul was correct. Touka came at him in a blind rage. A kick to the head, deflected with a calming hand. An attempt to trip him, interrupted by him sidestepping the movement. A punch to the gut, blocked as the half-ghoul simply maneuverered himself and the attack sailed past. What should have been a downright _massacre_ , had been made to look like no more than a child's squabble. As the blue haired woman attempted to land a hit to his face, she was stopped by nothing more than the terrified look on the older ghoul's face. It was, of course, faked, but it seemed to placate the opposing ghoul.

 _"...Where are we? What did you do this time?"_

To this, the white haired ghoul seemed almost offended.

"What do you mean, _'this time?'_ I seem to remember you being the one who always got in trouble."

 _"No way! Don't you remember all the times I had to haul ass just to save your sorry ass?!"_

"No, I don't."

 _"You need to get your head checked, half breed."_

Kaneki smiled before chuckling lightly. He looked over at Rin, and motioned for the demon to join them.

" _Now_ I get it- Your irrational fear of girls, that is. She's _terrifying_ when she's pissed!"

 _"I'm not that bad!"_

"EEK! PROTECT ME, KANEKI-KUN!"

The white haired ghoul was unable to hold it anymore. He burst into laughter as the young demon leapt to 'safety' behind him, and the rabbit glared at them both in fury. As he calmed down, he noticed the exquires staring, dumbfounded, as well as Amon making his way into the ring. Grinning, he waved them over, inviting them to accompany him, which they hesitantly did so.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Kirishima Touka, an old accomplice of mine." He hummed, smirking as he followed their gazes to his kagune, which he retracted back into his back.

 _"_ Eyepatch! I warned you not to reveal your species."

"You told me to fight."

"She killed Mike!"

"Just like an exorcist kills any demon they come across."

"You're a ghoul?!"

"Your brother is a demon, and by extension, so are you."

"Rin knew?!"

"He is half demon. I am half ghoul."

"W-What are y-you doing he-he-here?"

"Well i'm not a threat, so calm down."

Kaneki was clearly having fun as he responded to his classmate's first reactions. **(Amon, Izumo, Yukio, Shima, Konekomaru respectively.)** Moriyama had elected to stay silent. A smart decision, while the others cried out the first things that came to mind.

The newly dubbed Touka looked around at their sudden audience, confused, before she too muttered the first thing that popped into her head.

 _"What the hell just happened?"_

* * *

 **There's the long-anticipated fight scene! I feel like I could have done better. Oh well.**

 **Anywho!**

 **I used nicknames for some of the characters. If you got confused here they are:**

 **Touka- Rabbit / White rabbit. It is her nickname by the CCG, after all.**

 **Rin- Monster / Demon / Half-demon. HE is a demon, a half demon to be precise, and the Grigori see him as a monster.**

 **Izumo- Fox / Purple Fox. She summons foxes, and comes from a shrine that worships foxes. And her hair is purple.**

 **Konekomaru- Little cat / Little kitten. Ko _neko_ maru. Neko means cat. Coincidence? I think not.**

 **Suguro- Rooster / Bon. Official names courtesy of Rin, Shima, and Koneko.**

 **Yukio- Twin of the Demon. Yeah. Boring, I know. Couldn't think of anything else. Four eyes, perhaps?**

 **Kaneki- Half Ghoul. Again, couldn't think of anything.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaneki P.O.V**

No-one quite knew what to think. It was to be expected, after all. Looking around, I felt almost proud at their flabbergasted expressions; the mighty esquires were in the presence of two monsters what could end them in nanoseconds. And they'd just realised one of them had been in their class for the greater part of the year! Despite the fear in their eyes, I honestly think this went quite well! Touka didn't kill any humans, Amon isn't about to kill _me_ , and the half-demon is quite proud of himself. That being said, it's been around ten minutes... Still no response from the exorcists? Huh. Maybe they're dead? Or in shock?

By now, Touka was growing impatient. She glared at me in a supressed sort of rage, demanding answers without words. Rin stood behind me, still slightly wary of the woman who had not even bothered to de-activate her kakugan. "Everyone, I would like to introduce the Rabbit, whom I worked with in the past." I announced, trying to hide my slight discomfort at the whole situation. It didn't work, of course.

Yukio and Amon were the first to 'wake up,' as Rin later dubbed it. The other exquires continued to stare in a seemingly comatose trance, their eyes glassy and their slack-jaws wide open. "So... This entire time, Mr. Kaneki was a Ghoul, and the CCG neglected to warn us?" Questioned Yukio, his tone icy and venomous, clearly enraged at the situation. To his credit, he wasn't having a temper tantrum... yet.

"I would just like to get a few things straight," Began the CCG officer in the room. He too was obviously quite unnerved, he was twitchy and uncomfortable, I could smell the sweat on his brow as he attempted to calm the situation down. "First, the CCG were well prepared for any occasion in which the Eyepatch Ghoul were to become hostile. There have been multiple officers disguised as teachers and visitors to the school in any troubling situations, not to mention the fact that I have been with him 24hrs a day." Amon was lying about the CCG officers, I could tell. He had practically begged his superiors to be the only officer keeping an eye on me, his companions Shinohara, Akira, Juuzou, and Takizowa had visited from time to time, but that was all. I'd met with each of them at least once by now. Shinohara and Takizowa I liked. It was practically impossible to hate the elder Investigator, and Takizowa reminded me slightly of Hide. Juuzou was a bit of stress relief to me. Each time he appeared he would challenge me to a duel, which I appreciated. He understood sometimes the best way to communicate was through your fists. As for Akira, she hated me, blamed me for her father's death, so I hated her back. The 24hrs thing was pretty much true. We shared a bedroom in a small apartment, with _two_ small beds. The only alone time I got anymore were my bathroom breaks.

Eventually the exquires came to, blinking the confusion out of their eyes. Their reactions were all different, and all humorous to me.

"I've been sharing a class with a damn demon _and_ a damn ghoul?!" -Rooster Hair.

"Wh-Wh-Why weren't w-we t-to-told? Th-They're d-dangerous!" -Scaredy Cat.

"Hph! I should have known the CCG would be just as incompetent as the Vatican!" -Tsundere Girl.

"So we have two monsters in our class? That's pretty sweet..." -Pinky.

"Rin does still have a friend..." -Blondie.

I wasn't quite sure of what to make of those last two. Pinky- no... Shima? Yeah, Shima was seemingly fine with Rin and I being here, despite our species. He was probably just going along with his friends, he didn't want to be bullied as we were so he avoided us. It was only logical, though it is cowardly. As for the girl Rin had a crush on at some point, Shiemi? She probably didn't know what to think, Rin was apparently her first friend but he still didn't tell her. She was inexperienced with how friendship _worked,_ so I can't really blame her, but I do hope she'll get over her problem soon...

Still though, as a half-demon Rin's hearing wasn't good enough to pick up the blonde's murmurs, so now he just looked dejected. He was focusing on the downsides again, that idiot.

 **Touka P.O.V**

What the hell is happening?!

First the CCG want to kill me, then I'm captured and brought here to train the cannon fodder, then Kaneki turned out to be here, and now the cannon fodder thinks it has the right to bitch at him?! I would stop them, but I have to admit, as frustrating as all of this is, it is funny to watch Kaneki be talked down to by humans. Humans who could hit him with a Quinque and still not scratch him! But... If this continues I won't get my God Damned answers.

"Oi! Bakaneki! What the fuck is happening here?!"

There. My point has been made.

"Do you want the short story or the long story, Touka-Chan?"

"Depends. Which one gives me the most reason to kick their asses?"

* * *

 **HEre it comes, the dreaded Authors Note. IMPORTANT!**

 **I really, really didn't want to do this, but this story is henceforth on Hiatus.**

 **I just don't have the inspiration to continue, I don't know where to take it and I don't know what to do with it.**

 **I'm really, Really Sorry! I wanted to try and get this one finished, but alas it was not to be...**

 **I might get around to it once my other work is complete (Which won't be for a long, long time) but there isn't much of a chance.**

 **I'm sorry to the readers, I really am.**

 **-TG.**


End file.
